Bad Boys Turn Good ON HOLD & EDITING
by Colorful Beat
Summary: Severely under pure editing with some huge changes here and there. I need to correct my *cough* bad grammar *cough* and the story plot.
1. Characters

Akatsutsumi Momoko

Nickname(s): Akatsutsumi-san, Momoko-san, Momoko-chan, Momo-chan

Name Meaning: Peach Child

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 102 pounds

Appearance: Momoko has bubblegum pink eyes, light peach skin, and a fit body. Her hair is fiery red orange, reaches her ankles, and is in a high ponytail with a bright red bow.

Personality: Momoko is smart and cheerful girl. She has a love for sweets and is an otaku. She'll scold you if you say profanities and is like a big sister to her friends.

Superhero Name: Hyper Blossom

Signature Color: Strawberry Pink

Symbol: Heart

Weapon: Yo-yo

Gotokuji Miyako

Nickname(s): Gotokuji-san, Miyako-san, Miyako-chan, Miya-chan,

Name Meaning: Beautiful Night Child

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 98 pounds

Appearance: Miyako has sky blue eyes, light peach skin, blonde hair that reaches her lower back, and a fit body. Her hair is in twin drills.

Personality: Miyako is a sweet and loving girl. She acts mature sometimes and has many admirers from school. She is the cute, yet sometimes clueless one in her group of friends. She may seem sweet, but never judge a book by its covers.

Superhero Name: Rolling Bubbles

Signature Color: Sky Blue

Symbol: Circle

Weapon: Bubble Wand

Matsubara Kaoru

Nickname(s): Matsubara-san, Kaoru-san, Kaoru-chan, Kao-chan

Name Meaning: Fragrance

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 104 pounds

Appearance: Kaoru has emerald green eyes, light peach skin, raven black hair that reaches above her shoulder, and a slightly muscular body. Her hair is spiked and messy.

Personality: Kaoru is a strong and tomboyish girl. She can easily get angered at times and enjoys playing sports. Since she is a tomboy, she has a dislike for girly things and activities and will sometimes be dragged into shopping with her friends.

Superhero Name: Powered Buttercup

Signature Color: Green

Symbol: Star

Weapon: Hammer

Yamada Usagi

Nickname(s): Yamada-san, Usagi-san, Usagi-chan, Usa-chan

Name Meaning: Rabbit

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 100 pounds

Appearance: Usagi has violet purple eyes, light peach skin, brown hair that reaches her mid-back, and a fit body. Her hair is in a high ponytail.

Personality: Usagi is a hyper and cheerful girl. She is both a tomboy and girly girl and she enjoys playing pranks on other people. She is one of the few girls who doesn't care anout what others think about her and likes to have fun.

Superhero Name: Hopping Bunny

Signature Color: Violet

Symbol: Bunny

Weapon: White W/Violet Boxing Gloves

Kiyomizu Suzumi

Nickname(s): Kiyomizu-san, Suzumi-san, Suzumi-chan, Suzu-chan, Su-chan

Name Meaning: Beautiful Bell

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 101 pounds

Appearance: Suzumi has white eyes, light peach skin, white hair that reaches her knees, and a fit body. Her hair is down and is adorned by a black headband.

Personality: Suzumi is a girly and generous girl. Many people see her as a cute, shy, naïve girl who probably doesn't know what's going on, but she knows more than you think. She has a strong passion for music and loves to play instruments with her free time.

Superhero Name: Jingling Bell

Signature Color: White

Symbol: Treble Clef

Weapon: Two Handheld White Tambourines W/Bells

Amai Hinami

Nicknames: Amai-san, Hinami-san, Hinami-chan, Hina-chan, Mimi-chan, Ami-chan

Name Meaning: Beautiful Sun

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 99 pounds

Appearance: Hinami has light yellow eyes, light peach skin, light blonde hair that reaches her waist, and a fit figure. Her hair is in a side braid.

Personality: Hinami is a sweet and calm girl. She's mostly known for how good her desserts are. She has a big heart and can be shy at times. She always tries to stay out of trouble, but sometimes trouble comes to her.

Superhero Name: Sweet Buttercream

Signature Color: Light Yellow

Symbol: Frosting Swirl

Weapon: An Archery Bow

The Rowdyruff boys' profile won't be up until they have grown the same age as the girls. I'm also currently working on the 1st chapter of this story since I'm rewritting it. Until then, adios and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: PPGZ's and RRBZ's Ancestors**

 ***No One's POV***  
After school at the Professor's lab the girls were doing what they usually do. Momoko was eating a strawberry shortcake, Miyako was reading fashion magazines, and Kaoru was watching sports. Then, the Professor called the girls, because he wanted to show them a journal. But, before he could show it to the girls Poochie came and said, "Woof, woof, I sense black z ray activity."

Then, the Professor looked at the monitors and saw the Rowdyruff boys vandalizing the city. The girls came and asked, "Who is it this time Professor?"  
"Its the Rowdyruff boys and they're city," said the Professor.  
"Ok Professor, we're on it," said the girls. The girls then transformed.

 **Hyper Blossom!**

 **Rolling Bubbles!**

 **Powered Buttercup!**

 **Powerpuff Girls Z!**

They got to where the Rowdyruff boys were and said, "(Blossom) Stop right (Bubbles) there Rowdy (Buttercup) Ruff boys." "Why should we, you're just a bunch of hags." said Brick. We are not hags!" said the girls. The boys attacked the girls, but the girls dodged them. "HA, slowpokes." Buttercup said while dodging. Then, the girls attacked and the boys got hit into space. "Hasta la vista, Rowdyruff boys!" said the girls.

The girls go back to the lab and de-transformed and go see what the Professor wanted the to see. When they get to where the Professor is the girls asked, "Professor, what did you want us to see?" "I want you guys to learn about your ancestors, the "Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls X." Miyako said, "Wait, the girls that we saw in the past are our ancestors?" Everyone sweatdrops and Kaoru says, "Yes Miyako, that's why they kinda looked like us." "So, you're going to tell us about our ancestors?" asked Momoko. "Yes Momoko, I'm going to tell you girls their story." said the Professor.

* * *

 ***Story Flashback* (When this happens use your imagination)**

The Professor starts to tell the story. "Back in the Edo period your ancestors, Momo, Omiya, and Okou, used to fight the Rowdyruff boy's ancestors, Hiro, Shin, and Midori, and one day they stopped terrorizing the village and went to go talk to Professor Pithium." "Wait, woah, woah, woah, the Rowdyruff boys have ancestors?" asked Kaoru. "Yes, they are the Edo version called the "Oh Edo Boys X." said the Professor. "Ok then, keep going." said Kaoru. "Like I was saying. when the boys talked to Professor Pithium they said that they surrender and want to be good guys, but before that happened the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls got 4 more teammates named Kimi, Saki, Naoki, and Kazuko which Kimi is Kimiko's ancestor but the rest I don't know, but I do know their colors. Saki's color was white, Naoki's color was indigo, and Kazuko's color was rainbow. When the boys found out that they have new teammates they decided to steal stuff that had the 4 girls DNA and told their creator, Jomo Momo, to make 4 more boys to equal the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls. So the other 4 boys names are Sho, Kichiro, Ryo, and Kazuo. They would always fight with there counterparts. When the Oh Edo Boys X surrendered they would help the village and they fell in love with their counterparts. The girls got to know them better and also started to fall in love with their counterpart. So they worked together and when they got older they got married and had children. When they died they were buried in the New Townsville cemetery." the Professor ended the story.

"Well Professor can you write down the names so I can see if there is an article about the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls?" asked Momoko. "Sure Momoko, here you go." the Professor said as he handing her the paper with the names of their ancestors on it. "Momoko if we go to there graves maybe we will be able to figure out who the other 3 girls great grand children are by looking at there last name." said Kaoru. "That's a great idea Kaoru." said Miyako. "Ok then girls, tomorrow we will go visit their graves and find out their last name and who there great grand children are." said Momoko. "Ok, well see ya tomorrow Professor." said the girls as they left. "Bye girls." said the Professor and Ken. "Professor, look we got this letter saying that Kimiko will be coming back from the U.S. tomorrow around 4 o'clock." Ken said while reading it. "This is great news, we will tell the girls tomorrow ok Ken." said the Professor. "Ok, good night Professor." said Ken while yawning. "Good night Ken. said the Professor when they went upstairs and went to sleep.

 **Well, I'll have another chapter uploaded soon. :) I'm also kinda mad at my Language Arts teacher for giving me detention. I have uploaded all the attacks that I will be using in my story on my profile, so you can go and see that. Read and review plz.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Kimiko is Back/New Teammates**

 ***Momoko's POV***

I woke up this morning to Kasey shaking me and yelling, "Get up lazy, your going to be late to school!" I got out of bed looking at the clock, it said 7:10 AM. I yelled, "Holy shoot, I got to hurry!" So I got in the shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and did my hair in under 5 minutes, if that was possible.

I went down stairs and ate quickly. I said bye to my parents and left. Today, I'm wearing a pink long sleeve with a heart in the middle, grey skinny jeans, my PPGZ belt, white socks, pink low converse, and my red bow.

I met up with the girls in front of the school gate. "Hey guys!" I yelled as I walked toward them. "Hurry up, we're going to be late to class!" yelled Kaoru.

Kaoru was wearing a green shirt with a yellow star on the side, black capri pants, her PPGZ belt, white socks, and black vans. She attracts a lot of guys, because she has B-cups and a nice body. She doesn't like the attention that she gets from the guys, so she often threatens them if they check her out.

Miyako is wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt, a light blue skirt, a blue laced, white, short sleeved cardigan, and white ballerina flats. She has her hair up in curly pigtails. She is really popular and gets a bunch of love letters in her locker everyday.

We went inside and sat in the back of the class. Ms. Keane came in. "Good morning class, today we have 3 new students." Ms. Keane announced. People started whispering about who the students might be. "Ok class, settle down, girls you may come in." When I saw them they looked like nice people and they're pretty too. "Girls, please introduce yourselves and say two things about yourself." Ms. Keane said.

The first girl spoke, "Hi, my name is Naomi Nagamine. I like the color indigo and ballet dancing with a ribbon." Naomi has long light brown hair that goes up to her hips, tied in a side ponytail and a bluebell adorning it. She is wearing an indigo V-neck hugging her curves, black skinny jeans, and knee length indigo converse. She has indigo eyes.

The second girl spoke, "Hello, my name is Kazumi Akashiya. I like playing string instruments and the color rainbow. I also hate skirts and dresses." Kazumi has long, white curly hair up to her butt and has 2 heart buns on her head and the rest down. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt under a white crop top with a rainbow treble clef in the middle, grey capri pants, white socks, white low converse, and a choker with a rainbow line in the middle and a rainbow treble clef charm on it. She has rainbow eyes. Boys were already checking her out because she also has B-cups and a nice body like Kaoru, but she gave them a cold glare and they stopped.

The last girl spoke, "Hi, my name is Sayuri Akashiya and I'm Kazumi's twin sister. I like to play with bells and the color white." Sayuri has long, white hair up to her thighs and held back by a black headband, and her bangs are split to the side. She is wearing a white shirt with grey sleeves that go to her elbows, a white skirt, and black boots. She has white eyes. Boys were going gaga for her because just like her sister she has B-cups and a nice body, her sister shot them another glare and they backed down.

Ms. Keane said, "Ok girls, go ahead and sit in the back behind Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. Girls, please raise your hand." We raised our hand and they sat down behind us. Naomi sat behind me, Sayuri sat behind Miyako, and Kazumi sat behind Kaoru. Class started after they sat down.

* * *

 ***During Lunch***

 ***Miyako's POV***

After class it was lunch time and I asked, "Girls, do you think we should ask the new girls if they want to be friends with us?" "I think that's a great idea! What do you think Kaoru?" Momoko asked Kaoru. "Yeah sure, as long as Himeko hasn't gotten to them first." Kaoru said while walking toward them with me and Momoko behind her. "Hi, my name is Miyako and this is Kaoru and this is Momoko, and we were wondering if you guys want to be our friends with us." I said with a smile. Naomi and Sayuri said in unison, "Sure, we would like to be friends with you guys." Kazumi said, "Sure, why not." We all cheered and we were about to go outside to sit at a table when Himeko stopped in front of us with her two minions/friends.

She said, "Why are you guys hanging out with them when you can hang out with me instead." Kazumi went up to her and said, "Why should we hang out with a girl who is stuck up like when we can have friends who are nice and like us for who we are." Kaoru just went up to Kazumi and gave her a high five and stood next to her.

* * *

 ***Kazumi's POV***

Kaoru came up to me and gave me a high five and then stood next to me. The girl said, "How would you know if I'm stuck up, hmm. We just barely met." Momoko, Miyako, Sayuri, and Naomi were silent while me and Kaoru were talking to this girl. "I can tell by what you're wearing and the way you just walked up to us like your high and mighty." I said while me and Kaoru were glaring at her. She backed away when we glared at her. "You look like you got lost at the circus." said Sayuri. "And the clowns dressed you while you were there." said Naomi. All the girls nodded in agreement while the girl's friends just gasped and the girl turned red from anger. She just walked away with her friends right behind her. "Who is that girl and who does she think she is, the queen of the world?" I asked. Momoko said, "Her name is Himeko Morbucks, and she is a rich person, and like you said she is a stuck up rich girl." "Ok, well now we know not to talk to her." me, Naomi, and Sayuri said in unison. The bell rang and we had to go back to class.

* * *

 ***After school***

 ***Kaoru's POV***

I can't believe that Kazumi just stood up to Himeko. Now I know that we will get along. We are at the school gates saying "good bye" or "cya tomorrow". Me and the girls got called to go to the Professor's lab. "What do you think the Professor needs us for." I asked Momoko. "Hmm, I don't know. Let's just get there and see." Momoko said as we were approaching the lab. We walked in and asked the Professor why he called us. He said, "Guess who is coming back from the U.S." We gasped and said in unison, "Is it Kimiko?" "Yes, and she is going to live with her grandmother, and we have to go pick her up from the airport." said the Professor. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" I yelled and we got in the van and left.

* * *

 ***At the Airport***

 ***Miyako's POV***

Yay, we're at the airport waiting for Kimiko at the U.S. wing. "Ok girls, start looking for Kimiko and when you find her call us, ok." the Professor said. We nodded and split up and I bumped into someone on accident. I apologized, but I saw a pair of violet eyes when I got up and I asked, "Are you Kimiko?" "Yes, nice to see you again Miyako." I hugged her than I called the girls, the Professor, Ken and Poochie. We all met up by a fountain. We all hugged Kimiko and then went to the van and went back to the lab, but then our belts went off and this time it was Mojo Jojo. We transformed.

 **Hyper Blossom!**

 **Rolling Bubble!**

 **Powered Buttercup!**

Powerpuff girls Z! Kimiko had to sit this one out, because her belt is back at the lab. To make it quick Buttercup just swung her hammer and he was off to space. We got back to the lab and the Professor gave Kimiko her belt back. He said, "Here, your belts fixed so now it won't change into different colors anymore." She transformed.

 **Hopping Bunny!**

Her PPGZ out fit was violet and she had white boxing gloves for her weapon. Then Poochie came in and said, "Woof, woof, I smell white z ray activity." We were all shocked and Blossom said, "I thought all the white z rays were gone." "I think the white z rays multiplied, but hid in plain sight." Ken said. "That is possible." said the Professor. "Poochie, where are the signals coming from?" asked Ken. "Woof, two of them are by a music store and the last one is by a ballet studio." said Poochie. "Ok girls, I want Blossom and Bubbles to go to the ballet studio, and Buttercup and Bunny can go to the music store." the Professor said. "Ok Professor." we said in unison and flew off.

* * *

 ***No One's POV***

 ***With Blossom and Bubbles***

"Blossom who do you think the new powerpuffs could be?" asked Bubbles. Blossom said, "They might be our new friends from school." "Well, lets find out." said Bubbles. When the girls got to the ballet shop they heard someone yell "Whispering Bluebell!" and saw a flash of indigo light and then heard music in the backround, and saw bluebells as this person transformed. When she was done transforming she did a pose. She was wearing an indigo PPGZ outfit and has light brown hair up to her hips tied in a side ponytail with a bluebell adorning it. Her weapon was an indigo rod with an indigo ribbon tied to it. They went up to her and said, "Hey, can you please come with us so you can tell us what happened?" said Blossom. "Sure." said Bluebell and they flew off to the lab.

* * *

 ***With Buttercup and Bunny***

"Buttercup, who do you think this person will be?" asked Bunny. "I don't know Bunny, let's find out." said Buttercup as they arrived at the music store. When they arrived they saw a flash of white light and heard someone yell "Jingling Bell!" and then they heard music in the backround. They also saw white bells when the person was transforming. When she was done she posed. She was wearing a white PPGZ outfit and has long, white hair up to her thighs and it was held back by a black headband with her bangs left to the side. Her weapon(s) are two tambourines with white bells on them and some music sheets.

There was also a flash of rainbow light and then the girls heard someone yell "Colorful Beat!" and then heard music in the backround. They also saw rainbow treble clefs when the person transformed. When she was done she posed. She was wearing a rainbow PPGZ outfit and has long, white curly hair up to her butt and two heart buns on her head and the rest is down. Buttercup and Bunny said in unison, "Can you please come with us so you guys can explain what happened?" "Sure" they said and flew off to the lab.

* * *

 ***At the Lab***

 ***No One's POV***

When the girls arrived at the lab the Professor said, "Can you three lay down on those beds while I scan you and do some tests?" The girls nodded and laid down on the beds. He scanned Bluebell first and her information was on the screen. The screen spoke, "Hero Name: Whispering Bluebell, Real Name: Naomi Nagamine, Age: 13, Eye Color: Indigo, Ancestor: Naoki Nagamine, Weapon: Indigo ribbon tied to an indigo rod." The girls were amazed except for Bunny because she doesn't know any of them.

Then the Professor scanned Beat next and her information was on the screen. The screen spoke, "Hero Name: Colorful Beat, Real Name: Kazumi Akashiya, Age: 13, Eye Color: Rainbow, Ancestor: Kazuko Akashiya, Weapon(s): String instruments and sheet music." Buttercup was excited to have someone like her on the team.

The Professor scanned Bell last and her information was on the screen. The screen spoke, "Hero Name: Jingling Bell, Real Name: Sayuri Akashiya, Age: 13, Eye Color: White, Ancestor: Saki Akashiya, Weapon(s): Two silver tambourines with white bells on it." The girls were happy except Bunny because she still doesn't know them.

* * *

 ***Bell's POV***

"So, now me, Kazumi, and Naomi are Powerpuff girls with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny?" I asked. "Yes, you are PPGZ and your ancestors are the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls X." said the Professor. "Ok girls, everyone de-transform and say your name and two things about yourself. Also, if you hate something go ahead and say it." said Blossom.

Blossom started to speak, "Ok, you may know me as Hyper Blossom," she de-transforms, "but, my real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi and I love candy and the colors pink and red." me, Beat, and Bluebell gasped. Then Bubbles spoke, "You may know me as Rolling Bubbles," she de-transformed, "but, my real name is Miyako Gotokuji and I like shopping and the color blue." we gasped again. Then Buttercup spoke, "You may know me as Powered Buttercup," she de-transformed, "but, my real name is Kaoru Matsubara and I like sports and the color green. Also I hate wearing skirts or dresses." we gasped again. Then Bunny spoke, "You may know me as Hopping Bunny," she de-transformed, "but, my real name is Kimiko Yamada and I like cheerleading and the color violet." We said, "Oh, well nice to meet you Kimiko." Then Bluebell spoke, "In this form you'll know me as Whispering Bluebell," she de-transformed, "but, my real name is Naomi Nagamine and I like all types of dancing and the color indigo." Then Beat spoke, "In this form you'll know me as Colorful Beat," she de-transformed, "but, my real name is Kazumi Akashiya and I like playing all types of string instruments and the color rainbow. Also, I hate skirts." I spoke last, "In this form you'll know me as Jingling Bell," I de-transformed, "but, my real name is Sayuri Akashiya and I like to play with bells and the color white."

* * *

 ***Naomi's POV***

"Well now that we all know each other are we going to be hanging out here and at other places all the time?" I asked. "Well, yeah. But what ever you do, do not reveal that your a powerpuff and don't leave your belt, ok." "Ok" we said in unison. "Tomorrow, I want all of you to come and practice your attacks with your weapons." said the Professor. "Ok, cya tomorrow Professor!" we all yelled out and left home.

 **Next chapter will be out soon. So, read and review plz.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: New Rowdyruffs/ New Powers and Transformations**

 ***Kazumi's POV***

This morning me and Sayuri woke up to the alarm clock. Ugh, I don't want to go to school, but I have to anyway so I can stay in orchestra.

I got up and took a 5 minute shower, and after I got out my sister went in. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. Then, my sister got out and got ready .

I'm wearing a white shirt with a huge rainbow treble clef on the side, faded blue jeans, white socks, white knee length converse, my PPGZ belt, and my black choker with the rainbow treble clef charm. My hair is up in two heart buns and the rest down.

Sayuri is wearing a white shirt that hugs her curves, blue capri pants, white socks, white high tops, her PPGZ belt, and a black chocker with a silver bell. She has her in a side fishtail braid and her bangs are left out.

We went down stairs to eat breakfast and we said bye to our Mom and left for school. When we got there we saw the girls except for Momoko. I asked, "Hey guys, where's Momoko?" "She is late as usual." said Kaoru as she sighed.

Naomi is wearing a black long sleeve under an indigo dress that goes up to her knees, her PPGZ belt, white socks, and black knee length converse. She has her hair in a side ponytail with a bluebell adorning it.

Today, Kimiko enrolled in our school, so she will be going to the same school as us and is in the same class as us. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap with a violet crop top that has a bunny in the middle, blue jeans, her PPGZ belt, white socks, and violet low cut converse. Her hair goes up to her mid back and is in a high ponytail.

Miyako is wearing a light blue dress, her PPGZ belt, white flats, and a necklace with a bubble charm. Her hair is up in two curly pigtails and a sunflower clip on the side.

Kaoru is wearing a black sleeveless shirt outlined green, a green jacket, green pants, her PPGZ belt, white socks, green tennis shoes, and a green hat with a skull on it.

Momoko was running toward us and then she stopped and said, "Hey girls." Kaoru said, "You're late _again._ " she scolded her as she said this. Momoko is wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt under a pink see through shirt, white shorts, her PPGZ belt, white socks, and pink high tops. Her hair is in a high ponytail adorned by her big red bow. The bell rang and we all hurried into class except for Kimiko who has to wait outside of the class until Ms. Keane tells her to come in. "Good morning class, today we have a new student. You may come in." said Ms. Keane. "Hi my name is Kimiko Yamada and I like the color violet and all types of dances." she said. "Ok, Kimiko can you go sit next to Naomi." on cue Naomi raised her hand. Once Kimiko sat down class began.

* * *

 ***At Lunch***

 ***Kimiko's POV***

It was lunch time and I was starving. Today, we're eating on the roof since we all brought a packed lunch. While we were eating and enjoying ourselves, our belts started to beep and flash. We all transformed.

 **Hyper Blossom!**

 **Rolling Bubbles!**

 **Powered Buttercup!**

 **Hopping Bunny!**

 **Whispering Bluebell!**

 **Jingling Bell!**

 **Colorful Beat!**

Powerpuff girls Z! Blossom took out her compact and we saw the Rowdyruff boys vandalizing the city. Me, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had an annoyed look on our faces while the rest had a questioning look on their faces. Then Buttercup said, "Ugh, I thought the Rowdyruff boys learned their lesson." "Who are the Rowdyruff boys?" asked Bell. Blossom said, "The Rowdyruff boys are our counterparts. Bunny doesn't have one though. The red one named Brick is my counterpart, the blue one named Boomer is Bubbles counterpart, and the green one named Butch is Buttercup's counterpart." "Then, lets go teach them another lesson." beat said while cracking her knuckles and Buttercup too. Then, we flew off to where the Rowdyruff boys are vandalizing the city.

* * *

 ***Buttercup's POV***

"So, Blossom should we team up with certain people?" I asked. "Hmm, ok then you take Beat, I take Bluebell, and Bubbles will take Bunny and Bell." Blossom said. Then, Blossom told the others the plan and who we are teaming up with. When we got there we saw the Rowdyruff's colors all over a building. "Ok girls, you know the plan." said Blossom. "Ok" we said. We all saw the boy's reaction when they saw Bunny, Bluebell, Bell, and Beat.

* * *

 ***No One's POV***

 ***With Blossom and Bluebell***

"Bluebell, me and you are going to be attacking Brick, ok." said Blossom. "Ok" said Bluebell. "Wait! Before you attack us how come there are more Powerpuff girls?" asked Brick. "Um, we can't tell you that." said Blossom. "Ok then, go ahead." said Brick. "Spinning Yo-yo!" shouted Blossom. "Dancing Ribbon!" shouted Bluebell and it sent Brick flying toward Mojo's hideout.

 ***With Bubbles, Bunny, and Bell***

"Ok girls, we're going to be attacking Boomer, ok." said Bubbles. "Ok" they said. "This is going to hurt." said Boomer. "Priceless Melody!" shouted Bell, so she can make Boomer go deaf and not be able to see. "Bubbles Champagne!" shouted Bubbles. "Kangaroo Punches!" shouted Bunny and it also sent Boomer flying toward Mojo's hideout.

 ***With Buttercup and Beat***

"Ok Beat, me and you are going to be attacking Butch." said Buttercup. "Ok" she said. "I'm not scared of you two." said Butch while trying to hide his fear for them. "Are you sure." they said in unison while giving him a death glare. He got scared and backed up, but regained his composure. "Graviton Drive!" shouted Buttercup. "F Sharp!" shouted Beat and her attack cut and electrocuted him while Buttercup's attack also sent him flying toward Mojo's hideout.

* * *

 ***At School***

 ***Naomi's POV***

After that, we went back to the school roof and de-transformed. "Ok girls, we only have a little bit of time to finish our lunches." said Momoko. We enjoyed the rest of our lunch time and then the bell rang and we went to class.

* * *

 ***At Mojo's Hideout***

 ***Brick's POV***

"Bro, what are we going to do now. There are seven of them and only three of us." said Butch. "Why don't we ask the stupid monkey if he can make their counterparts." said Boomer. "That's a good idea Boomer." I said. Then, the monkey came in. We all said in unison, "Mama, can you make 4 more brothers, because the Powerpuff girls have 4 new members." "Ok my sons, but I'll go at night like last time ok." said the stupid monkey. "Ok" we said. Then we went to our room and I said, "Soon we will be able to destroy those Powerpuffs and rule the city with our new brothers."

* * *

 ***After School at the Lab***

 ***Miyako's POV***

We are at the lab right now, because the Professor has something important to tell us. "Ok girls, I have been doing some research and I found out that you all have some kind of hidden power that you can use in your PPGZ form and in your regular form. Also, you have two more transformations to discover. One of them is called "Dangerous form" and the other one is called "Innocent form." You will also discover them over time." We all said, "Cool." "Well like I said you will discover them over time." he said. "Well, its getting late and we should get going." said Sayuri. "Yeah, bye Professor!" we yelled and left. "Bye girls." he said.

* * *

 ***No One's POV***

"Since my sons say there are new Powerpuffs, Mojo will make their counterpart to make them happy mojo." said Mojo. He found a hair band on the coffee table, "This smells like Bunny's hair band that she uses in her hair." He takes it then finds a toothpick in a trashcan, "This smells like Bluebell's old toothpick that she used a little earlier." He takes it then finds a used napkin in another trashcan, "This smells like Bell's dirty napkin." He also takes it then he finds a dull broken violin string on a desk, "This smells like Beat's broken violin string." He also takes it. Then, he explodes the safe that contains the Chemical Z. Poochie woke up, but then went back to sleep. "Ok, now Mojo should get back to Mojo's hideout to make new sons, so we can all rule the world mojo." Mojo said then left.

* * *

 ***Mojo's Hideout***

 ***Boomer's POV***

Mama just came home and with the stuff that we need to make 4 new brothers. "Ok my sons, Mojo will make your new brothers so you can beat the Powerpuff girls." he said. Then, he revealed a machine. He put in the stuff with the girls DNA, some of his monkey hair, and the chemical z. The machine exploded and when the smoke cleared you could see 4 boys.

* * *

 ***Butch's POV***

We saw 4 boys when the smoke cleared. They have the same clothes as us, but in different colors. The first one spoke, "Hey, I'm Blitz." Blitz has short, messy brown hair, a black bandana around his head, his eyes are royal purple, and his uniform is also royal purple. "I'm Blaine." said the second one. Blaine has short, dirty, messy white hair, his eyes are white, and his uniform is also white. The third one spoke, "Sup, I'm Blaster." Blaster has mid back, light brown hair tied in a low ponytail, his eyes are dark indigo, and his uniform is also dark indigo. The last one spoke, "and, I'm Bass." Bass has shoulder length, white hair tied in a low ponytail, his eyes are dark rainbow, and his uniform is also dark rainbow. Me, Brick, and Boomer said in unison, "Sup, new bros." "They call me Brick." said Brick, "Yo, I'm Boomer." said Boomer, "and, I'm Butch." I said, "and all of us together we are the Rowdyruff Boys." we said.

* * *

 ***Blaster's POV***

"So, all of us are Rowdyruff boys?" I asked. "Yeah, since you guys are our brothers." said Brick. "Oh and we were all made to destroy the Powerpuff girls." said Boomer. "Are they like our counterparts who carry cooties?" asked Bass. "Yeah, they are." said Butch. "Tomorrow, you guys are going to meet your counterparts, just don't let them touch you." said Brick.

* * *

 ***Blaine's POV***

"Tomorrow, you guys are going to meet your counterparts, just don't let them touch you." said Brick. "Also, the colors that you're wearing are similar to their colors." said Boomer. _"Ok, so we will all be able to meet our counterparts tomorrow, but how are we going to do that."_ I thought.

* * *

 ***Blitz's POV***

"So, tomorrow we're all going to vandalize the city?" I asked. "Yeah, I was also thinking that." said Bass. "Ok, but we are all going to do what we did last time." said Brick while blushing. "Wait, do you mean what we did when we first met them." said Boomer blushing. "What did you guys do?" I asked. They told us and they were blushing when they told us. "So, you guys did that to get a reaction." said Blaster. "Yeah, we did." said Butch still blushing.

* * *

 ***Bass's POV***

"We are going to be doing all that tomorrow?" I asked. "Well, I guess so." said Blaine. "Then its settled, tomorrow we strike. Oh, Butch and Bass you have to be careful because your counterparts are scary as heck." "Ok' we said. "Well, good night." we all said and fell asleep.

 **Well this took a me long time to write. Next chapter will be up soon. R & R plz.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Falling for the Enemy**

 ***Saturday Morning***

 ***Kimiko's POV***

"Kimiko dear, can you please wake up so you can help me with shopping." said Obaa-chan. When she said this I woke up and asked, "What time is it?" "Its 9:45 AM sweetie." she said. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got out, I got ready so I can go shopping with Obaa-chan. Today I'm wearing a violet shirt, a black skirt that ends at my knees, my PPGZ belt, a denim jacket, white socks, violet converse, and bunny earrings. My hair is up in a high ponytail. "Ok, lets go Obaa-chan." I said and then we left to the store.

When we got to the store Obaa-chan said, "Kimiko, I want you to get the stuff on this list while I get the rest." She handed me the list and I went to get the stuff. When I went to get the carrots I saw a boy that looks like me and is wearing a purple Rowdyruff uniform. I hid before he saw me. _'Oh shoot, if he saw me he would be asking a lot of questions, I need to tell the girls.'_ I thought. When he left I got the rest of the stuff and went to find Obaa-chan. When we paid and everything we went home. "Obaa-chan, I'm going to go see the girls ok." I said. "Sure dearie, just be careful." she said. "Ok, bye." I said and left to the lab.

* * *

 ***At the Lab***

 ***Kaoru's POV***

We were all at the lab except for Kimiko and Momoko was saying, "So someone snuck in, took some stuff, exploded the safe, got the chemical z, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAKE UP AGAIN!" Then Kimiko came and said, "Hey, today while I was shopping with my grandma I saw a boy that looked like me and was wearing a purple Rowdyruuf boy outfit." "Well, then that explains everything." said Miyako. "Ok, so that means we also have counterparts." said Kazumi. "Yeah I guess so." I said.

Today I'm wearing a white undershirt, a green button up shirt, black skinny jeans, my PPGZ belt, white socks, black w/green high tops, and a green hat. Momoko is wearing a powder pink long sleeve with lace over it, blue skinny jeans, her PPGZ belt, powder pink flats, and a pink bracelet with a rhinestone bow. Her hair is in a high ponytail with her big red bow adorning it. Miyako is wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt, a plaid sky blue button up shirt with the sleeves up to her elbows, blue shorts, her PPGZ belt white socks, low cut converse, and a gold necklace with a bubble charm. Her hair up in two curly pigtails. Naomi is wearing a grey shirt with an indigo bluebell on it, and indigo cardigan, dark blue pants, her PPGZ belt, white socks, low cut indigo converse, and bluebell earrings. Her hair is up in a side ponytail with a bluebell adorning it. Sayuri is wearing a white long sleeve with a silver bell on it, grey shorts, her PPGZ belt, white socks, white tennis shoes with a hidden wedge, and a black choker with a white bell. Part of her hair is tied in a bow and the rest is down. Kazumi is wearing a rainbow sweatshirt with a treble clef on the pocket, white shorts, her PPGZ belt, white socks, rainbow low cut converse, and a black choker with a rainbow line and a rainbow treble clef charm.

Our belts started to flash, so we asked the Professor, "Who is it this time?" "It's the Rowdyruff boys and they're vandalizing the city." he said and we transformed.

 **Hyper Blossom!**

 **Rolling Bubbles!**

 **Powered Buttercup!**

 **Hopping Bunny!**

 **Whispering Bluebell!**

 **Jingling Bell!**

 **Colorful Beat!**

 **Powerpuff Girls Z!** We flew off to where the Rowdyruff boys are. This time, we have to fight our counterparts. When we got there they stopped what they were doing and did their intro.

* * *

 ***Beat's POV***

"They call me Brick." said Brick. "Yo, I'm Boomer." said Boomer. "I'm Butch." said Butch. "Hey, I'm Blitz." said the purple one. "I'm Blaine." said the white one. "Sup, I'm Blaster." said the indigo one. "and, I'm Bass." the rainbow one said. Then they posed with their finger up their nose and said, "and we're the Rowdyruff boys." 'Gross, why did they have to have their fingers up their noses for and my counterpart is Bass.' I thought. "You know that you don't have to put your fingers up your nose right." said Blossom. They didn't say anything. "Like I said last time, don't you know its rude to have your finger up your nose when someone is talking to you." said Bubbles. "Huh" we all said. "Well then here's two fingers. Double Snot Shot!" they shouted and flicked their boogers at us. "EW!" we yelled while dodging their boogers. "OK, YOU LITTLE BRATS JUST CROSSED THE LINE! WHY, I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING IN MY WHOLE LIFE! WHY YOU LITTLE-!" I was about to say shits but all the girls had their hands on my mouth. "Careful what you say Beat." said Bell. "Yeah, those little punks aren't even worth it." said Buttercup. They turned around and were about to leave but Bluebell said, "Hey, get your butts over here!" She touched Blaster on the shoulder and he panicked, "Ew, she touched me I think I'm going to get cooties!" All the boys started to panick and saying "ew" or "gross". We all yelled in unison, "We do not have cooties!" "Yeah you do ,cause your girls." said Blitz. "Spitball Straw!" shouted Brick. "Earwax Q-tip!" shouted Boomer. "Stinky Sock Boomerang!" shouted Butch. "Hair Band Laser!" shouted Blitz. "Snotty Napkin!" shouted Blaine. "Toothpick Bullets!" shouted Blaster. "Violin String Whip!" shouted Bass. 'So that's were my broken string went.' I thought.

The way I dodged his attack was funny. When he attacked I said, "Now watch me whip, watch me nae nae," and I did the dance moves with that. The girls were laughing after saying "Ew". The boys just looked at us with the 'why are they laughing face'. Then Bass asked, "Why are you guys laughing?" "Because I just made a little pun about your attack." I said. "We don't get it." they said. "When he shouted 'violin string whip' I said 'Now watch me whip, watch me nae nae' and I was dancing while dodging so it was funny." I said. They had the 'now I get it' face. "Oh ok" they said.

* * *

 ***Blossom's POV***

The way Beat dodged her counterpart's attack was funny. Then the boys said, "You girls are total sissies." "No we are not!" me and Bluebell yelled. "We're the Powerpuffs!" Bubbles, Bunny, and Bell yelled. "And you guys are history!" yelled Buttercup and Beat. Next thing I know they lift up our skirts. Ok, now they have done ,cause Beat and Buttercup are pissed. We chased after them. Buttercup and Beat were in front of us. Then we all stopped and I know what's going to happen next. I whispered, "Girls, cover your noses they're going to fart." we covered our noses before they said, "Hey girls, ta-da." We still said 'Ew' even though we didn't smell it. They ran away before we could stop them.

"Blossom, you got a plan." said Buttercup while all us uncovered our noses. "Nope, do any of you got a plan." I asked. "Why don't we just find them while we're in the sky and then attack them. After all they are too slow on foot." said Beat. "Ok then lets go then, they couldn't have gotten that far." said Bunny and then we flew up to find them.

* * *

 ***Bell's POV***

We found them in a dead end alley. When they turned around they all said, "shoot". "Well now your cornered." said Bubles. Then we attacked them. "Carol of the Bells!" I shouted. "Caramel Shoot!" shouted Blossom. "Electric Bubbles!" shouted Bubbles. "Megaton Dunk!" shouted Buttercup. "Barrel of Hits!" shouted Bunny. "Ribbon Circle Laser!" shouted Bluebell. "C Sharp!" shouted Beat. They were sent back to Mojo's hideout. We went back to the lab.

* * *

 ***Mojo's Hideout***

 ***No One's POV***

They boys were blushing from lifting up the girls' skirts. They were all thinking something similar.

 _ **'Man, Blossom looks more prettier than the last time I saw her. Wait! What am I thinking we're enemies.'** _ thought Brick.

 _ **'Bubbles is so cute, I think I can hug her.'** _ thought Boomer.

 **_'Buttercup is so adorable when she is mad.'_ ** thought Butch.

 ** _'Woah, just seeing Bunny gave me a weird feeling and I like it.'_** thought Blitz.

 ** _'First time seeing Bluebell and I felt like pudding.'_** thought Blaster.

 ** _'Bell looks so adorable I feel like calling her me teddy bear.'_** thought Blaine.

 _ **'Beat is so beautiful when she is angry that I want to kiss her.'** _ thought Bass.

* * *

 ***At the Lab***

 ***Naomi's POV***

When we came back to the lab the Professor greeted us, "Hello girls." "Hey Professor." we said. "Well, since you guys are here might as well relax." said the Professor. "Ok" we said in unison. Momoko went back to eating her caramel apples, Miyako is reading fashion magazines, Kaoru is watching sports, Kimiko is dancing to "Caramelldansen by Caramella Girls", Sayuri is playing with a bell, Kazumi is playing with her violin, and I'm practicing ballet. "You guys, I'm bored." said Kaoru. "So am I." said Kazumi. "Then what should we do?" asked Miyako. "Hmm, why don't we dance to some music." said Kimiko. "Ok then." said Momoko. "Ok, if its a good song I'll dance." said Kaoru sighing in defeat. "Yay!" we yelled. We enjoyed dancing and some of us were even singing. It was getting late, so we said our goodbyes and left home.

* * *

 ***?'s POV***

"Tomorrow, Lion eye, Eagle eye, and Dolphin eye will start looking for Alicorn, so then we could capture it and take its magic so I can be the most powerful being in the universe. And the only way to that is to look inside of people's dream mirrors." ? said. She was wearing a blue mideval dress and has short blue hair.

 **Who do you think this new villain is? Oh, and sry for not updating I have been lazy. Also, the description for Lion eye, Eagle eye, and Dolphin eye are going to be in the next chapter. R & R. (Hint: the new villain is like the lady from Sailor Moon Super S.) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: Surrender for Love/New Villain Part One**

 ***Blaster's POV***

Yesterday, after we got beaten by the Powerpuffs we were all blushing. "Should we all say what we were thinking yesterday so we can get off our chest." suggested Bass. "Ok" we said while blushing. "Ok 1, 2, 3," we all shouted, " I think I like my counterpart!" After we said that we all covered our mouths and blushed a darker shade of red. "Ok and what should we do about it guys?" said Brick. "Maybe we should give up being evil and join them so we can get to know them." suggested Blitz. "Thats a great idea, but we can't tell the monkey." said Butch. "What can you not tell Mojo my sons, mojo?" asked Mojo. _'Shoot, the monkey is here.' I thought._ "Its nothing important mama, but can we go out for a bit?" asked Boomer with puppy dog eyes. "Sure my sons, mojo." he said. "Thanks cya." we said and left.

* * *

 ***At the Lab***

 ***Kaoru's POV***

"Ok girls, today me and Ken are doing some research on your other two transformations, so don't disturb us unless there is someone at the door, ok." said the Professor. "Ok" we said and went to the living room. Today, I'm wearing a blank tank top, a plaid green button up shirt and the sleeves are up to my elbows, green cargo pants, my PPGZ belt, white socks, black sneakers, and my green hat. Miyako is wearing a white spaghetti strap under a white button up shirt, a sky blue skirt that goes up to goes up to her knees, her PPGZ belt, white ballerina flats, and her bubble charm.

Momoko is wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, a white skirt up to her knees, her PPGZ belt, and pink flats. Sayuri is wearing a white spaghetti strap under a white button up shirt with poofy sleeves, a black vest with three buttons, a white skirt, her PPGZ belt, black flats, and a black choker with a bell. Her hair is in a side fishtail braid with a black headband adorning it. Kimiko is wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt, a violet crochet sweater, blue shorts, her PPGZ belt, white socks, violet converse, and bunny earrings. Naomi is wearing an indigo long sleeve shirt with bluebells on it, faded blue jeans, her PPGZ belt, and indigo TOMS. Kazumi is wearing a white tank top under a rainbow fleece shirt, white skinny jeans, her PPGZ belt, white socks, white knee high converse, and a black chocker with a rainbow treble clef.

I was watching when suddenly there was a knock on the door, (Me: You should know who it is. HEHE) so I looked through the peep hole and I was shocked and surprised of who is at the door. "Yo Kaoru, who's at the door?" asked Kazumi. I swallowed and said, "(Sigh) It's the Rowdyruff boys." "W-what are they doing here?" said Miyako and everyone is shocked. "I don't now why they are here, but we have to tell the Professor and hide in the closet." said Momoko and we all nodded. We told the Professor and when he answered the door we are already in the closet hiding from them.

* * *

 ***Boomer's POV***

 _'Man, how long does it take for a person to answer a door.' I thought._ Then, the door opened and we saw the Professor. "Hello boys, what brings you here." he said. "Can we come in, so we can tell you?" asked Butch. "Sure, come in and sit down." he said and we sat down on the couch. "Professor, can you please make us good cause we are tired of being a villain." said Brick. "Yeah its starting to get really boring." I said. The Professor looked shocked for a second, but then composed himself. "Ok, but that means your going to have to live somewhere and get along with the girls, and help them out, ok." he said. "Ok" we said and then I felt like someone is staring at us, but I ignored it. "Ok then, follow me." he said and we did.

* * *

 ***In the Closet***

 ***Sayuri's POV***

"You guys heard that right." I whispered while looking through a little crack through the door. "No, can you please tell us." said Kimiko. "The boys asked the Professor if he can turn them good and they are going to be helping us." I said and they looked surprised and Kaoru and Kazumi looked mad. "But we don't need help!" the 2 angry girls whispered/yelled. "Yeah we know that." said Momoko. "Oh I have an idea. When the boys are good we should scare them. After all, they don't know us in our regular form." said Naomi. "Ooooohhhh that's a great idea." said Kaoru. "Ok lets go sneak into the lab without being noticed." said Naomi and we snuck out to the lab. When we got into the lab we hid behind machines and waited to see what will happen.

The boys walked into a machine and the professor closed the door. He then pressed a button and then pulled a lever. The black chemical z was then put into a bottle and then he poured chemical z into a slot in the machine. He then turned it on and we hear loud screaming. He stopped the machine and open the door. When they came out they looked older and they have a belt similar to ours. "Ok boys try transforming." said the Professor and they nodded. Watches appeared on their wrist.

 **Hard Brick!**

 **Explosive Boomer!**

 **Strong Butch!**

 **Soaring Blitz!**

 **Creative Blaine!**

 **Accurate Blaster!**

 **Dark Bass!**

 **Rowdyruff Boys Z!** "Ok girls on three we jump out and scare them, ok. 1, 2, 3." whispered Naomi and we all jumped out and yelled like an the animatronics from a game I got scared of. Next thing we know they were screaming like little girls.

* * *

 ***Kazumi's POV***

When we jumped out and screamed they screamed too but like little girls. When they stopped we were trying to stop from laughing, but failed and started laughing. "What's so funny." Brick and Butch. "You guys scream like little girls." me and Kaoru said between laughs. "No we don't." they said. "Yeah you do I even recorded it want to hear it." I said. "Oh I want to hear it again." said Kaoru. "Ok" I said and started the recording and all you hear are little girl screams. When it stopped we were laughing and I said, "I have proven my point." I said. "Girls where did you go when I went to answer the door?" asked the Professor. "In the closet." said Miyako.

"Professor who are they?" asked Boomer. "Hold on Prof. let them figure it out." said Naomi. They kept looking at us and then their eyes went wide. "You're the Powerpuff girls!" they shouted. "Your spot on boys." said Kimiko. "Ok then, so what are your names?" asked Bass. "I'm Momoko, she's Miyako, that's Kaoru, Kimiko, Naomi, and the twins Sayuri and Kazumi." said Momoko while pointing at each of us. "Ok" they said.

"Ok boys I need you to lay down on these tables so I can scan you." said the Professor. They did as they were told and then the Professor scanned Brick first. The screen spoke. "Hero Name: Hard Brick, Real Name: Unknown, Age: 13, Appearance: shoulder length ginger hair, crimson red eyes, and a red RRBZ outfit w/black, Ancestor: Hiro Dojo, Weapon: a red with black chakram/disk." it said. _'Shoot, if the boys are 13 then I have to warn the girls that their hormones will start to go out of wack and then who knows what they will do.' I thought._

He then scanned Boomer. The screen said, "Hero Name: Explosive Boomer, Real Name: Unknown, Age: 13, Appearance: short, messy, dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a dark blue RRBZ outfit w/black, Ancestor: Shin Dojo, Weapon: Baseball bat."

Butch got scanned next. The screen said, "Hero Name: Strong Butch, Real Name: Unknown, Age: 13, Appearance: shoulder length jet black hair tied in a high ponytail, forest green eyes, and a forest green RRBZ outfit w/black, Ancestor: Midori Dojo, Weapon: a green flute."

After that they scanned Blitz and the screen spoke. "Hero Name: Soaring Blitz, Real Name: Unknown, Age: 13, Appearance: short brown hair, plain black belt tied around his head, purple eyes, and a purple RRBZ outfit w/black, Ancestor: Sho Dojo, Weapon: purple ball." it said.

He then scanned Blaine. "Hero Name: Creative Blaine, Real Name: Unknown, Age: 13, Appearance: short, messy white hair, white eyes, and a white RRBZ outfit w/black, Ancestor: Kichiro Dojo, Weapon: white paintbrush staff." it said.

Then, he scanned Blaster and it said, "Hero Name: Accurate Blaster, Real Name: Unknown, Age: 13, Appearance: mid back light brown hair tied in a low ponytail, dark indigo eyes, and an indigo RRBZ outfit w/black, Ancestor: Kyo Dojo, Weapon(s): all sorts of guns." _'Hmm since guns are his weapon I could teach him a thing or two about how to use them.' I thought._

He scanned Bass last. The screen said, "Hero Name: Dark Bass, Real Name: Unknown, Age: 13, Appearance: low back, white hair tied in a braid, dark rainbow eyes, and a dark rainbow RRBZ outfit w/black, Ancestor: Kazuo Dojo, Weapon(s): clarinet, trumpet, tuba, French horn, and saxophone." _'Ok so two more people with instruments.' I thought._

"Ok any questions?" asked the Professor. "Yeah, but I'll text you that question." I said and got out my phone.

 **'You might want to give them 'The Talk' becuz of their age.' from Kazumi.**

 **'Oh um ok then I'll do that later thanks for telling me.' from the Professor.**

"Ok now that's out of the way anymore questions?" he asked. "Mhm, are they going to be going to school with us?" asked Miyako. "Yes they will." he replied. "Are they going to get new clothes for school?" asked Sayuri. "Yes and I'm going to be shopping for their clothes." he said. "Can we come with you when you go shopping?" asked Kimiko while gesturing us girls. "Oh no you are not making me go shopping with you guys." said Kaoru and then they looked at me. "Nuh uh I ain't going even if you gave me the puppy dog eyes." I said and crossed my arms. "Please you guys." begged the three girls. "Nuh uh." we said. They kept begging and then Kaoru couldn't resist the eyes anymore. "Uh fine I'll go." said Kaoru then they looked at me again.

"Nuh uh I ain't going." I said. "Ok people I have a plan to crack her so we can finally come to an agreement. I need the people who can do really cute puppy dog eyes to go one by one to beg her to come when we go shopping for the guys clothes." said Momoko. Miyako, Sayuri, Blaine, and Boomer went. "Ok Miyako you go first." said Naomi. Miyako did her best puppy dog eyes and I looked at her and said, "It won't work Miyako next." "Darn it I thought I can get you to crack." she said. "Sayuri your turn." said Momoko. My sister went up to me and did her best puppy dog face. "Sis I have already seen your puppy dog face so it won't work." I said. "Fudge I wanted to try to make you butter." she said.

"Blaine your next." said Naomi. "Ok" he said and went up to me and did his puppy dog face. _'Oh I have an idea. I'll scare him with a jumpscare.' I thought._ "Hold on let me do something on my phone." I said while looking up the video of Freddy after the lights go out. When I found it I said, "You'll know my answer after you look at this video." He looked at the video and when Freddy jumped out at the night guard he jumped back. "Dang that scared me and I'm guessing that its still a no." he said and I nodded.

"Ok Boomer I hope you can make her come with us." said Momoko. "I'll do my best." he said and then stood right in front of me.

 ***Anime Neko Moment***

"Well here goes nothing." he said and did the most adorable puppy dog eyes that I have ever seen that I had to put him in neko ears and a tail. "Sayuri give me my bag plz." I said and she gave them to me and Boomer gulped loudly. When she gave me my bag I got the neko ears I told everyone to close their eyes inclulding Boomer. I put the neko ears on him and tied the tail around him. "Everyone you may open your eyes and plz no laughing." I said. When they opened their eyes next thing I know is that Miyako was hugging Boomer and saying, "You're so cute as a neko." and he was smiling like an idiot while the boys were snickering and the girls were like kawaii except for Kaoru who was also snickering.

 ***Anime Neko Moment Ended***

"Ok I'll go cuz when Boomer did his puppy dog eyes that I ended picturing him like a cute neko." I said. "Finally sis, I was beginning to think that I would have to steal your phone again." said Sayuri.

 ***Miyako's POV***

'OMG Boomer looks so cute as a neko!' I shouted in my mind. Beep, beep, beep. Our belts went off and Momoko asked, "Who is it professor?" "I don't know, I think this is a new type of monster because he is looking into a some sort of mirror." said the Professor. "Ok we're on it." we said and transformed.

 **Hyper Blossom!**

 **Rolling Bubbles!**

 **Powered Buttercup!**

 **Hopping Bunny!**

 **Jingling Bell!**

 **Whispering Bluebell!**

 **Colorful Beat!**

 **Powerpuff Girls Z!** "Ok let's go!" yelled Blossom and we all left to the mysterious monster.

* * *

 **Lioneye is a male with yellow and gold hair up to his shoulders. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, yellow w/golden stripes tights, and black 2 inch heeled boots. His eyes are amber and he carries a whip with him since he is an animal tamer. He also has a yellow and gold stripe on his left cheek and a googly eye on his forehead under a red sweatband.**

 **Eagle eye is a male with white spiky hair. He is wearing a brown muscle shirt, brown tights, a brown skirt, white heels, and yellow gloves. His eyes are cream and he carries a torch since he's a fire blower. He also has a brown and gold stripe on his left cheek and a googly eye with two petals on his forehead.**

 **Dolphineye is a female with pink hair up to her hips and tied at the bottom. She is wearing a powder pink jumpsuit with a dolphin in the middle, and pink heels. Her eyes are fuscia pink and she carries a pink balancing ball since she is a ball balancer. She also has a pink and gold stripe on her left cheek and a googly eye on her forehead.**

 ***No One's POV***

Before the girls and boys got called a circus tent appeared in the sky, and its 6 feet away from the city. This guy named Lioneye has a picture of their first target, Natsuki. "So this young boy looks like he could be hiding Alicorn." said Lioneye. "Ok then, who is going to go?" said Dolphineye. "I will!" shouted Lioneye and Eagle eye at the same time. "Rock, paper, scissors you two." said Dolphineye while painting her nails. "Ok rock, paper, scissors." they said. "Ha, rock beats scissors, so I get to go." said Lioneye. He then disguised himself like a thirteen year old and left to go find Natsuki.

* * *

 ***At the Park***

Natsuki as at the park while Lioneye was looking for him. When Lioneye found him he shouted towards Natsuki, "Hey dude, can I play soccer with you?" asked Lioneye. "Sry dude but I was about to go home." he said. "Sry my butt kid 'cause you ain't going anywhere." said Lioneye and he revealed himself. "W-who are you?" stuttered Natsuki. "Your worst nightmare, ONE!" he yelled and a board was behind Natsuki. "TWO!" and Natsuki was strapped to the board. "THREE!" Lioneye snapped his fingers and a mirror was in front of a lifeless Natsuki.

"Ok, lets have a look." said Lioneye and he looked inside the mirror. Natsuki was screaming and then the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs came. "Stop what you're doing, whoever you are!" yelled Blossom. "Um, who are you?" asked Lioneye when he stopped looking in the mirror. "We are the Powerpuff girls." said Bubbles. "and we're the Rowdyruff boys." said Brick. "Ok we told you who we are now tell us who you are." said Bluebell. "I'm Lioneye the descendant of Tigereye." he said. "Wait you mean Tigereye, from the Sailor Moon series." said Beat. "Yup, but now he is with Pegasus in some dream land." he said. "Oh ok then." said Beat.

"Ok enough chit chat, Soccer Star, you may come out and play!" he yelled. A mark appeared on Natsuki's soccer ball and it turned into a monster. "Soccer Star at your service." said the monster. "Ok Soccer Star, you can take of them, bye." said Lioneye and disappeared behind a gold curtain with the mark. "Time to play kidddies." said Soccer Star and threw a bunch of soccer balls toward them.

 **CLIFFHANGER! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER, BUT I FOUND OUT WHO THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE IS AND HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. Anyways next chapter should be here either tomorrow or around next week ok. R &R plz.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Surrender for Love/New Villian Part 2**

 **Previously**

"Ok enough chit chat, Soccer Star, you may come out and play!" he yelled. A mark appeared on Natsuki's soccer ball and it turned into a monster. "Soccer Star at your service." said the monster. "Ok Soccer Star, you can take of them, bye." said Lioneye and disappeared behind a gold curtain with the mark. "Time to play kidddies." said Soccer Star and threw a bunch of soccer balls toward them.

* * *

 **Let's Continue ^.^**

 ***Blossom's POV***

When he threw the soccer balls I was preparing to fly away, but a flash of lime green passed by us and I saw the soccer balls going back. "Is that all you got?!" shouted Buttercup while kicking the balls. 'That's BC for yah.' I thought. "Nope here it comes!" he shouted and threw a huge soccer ball towards us. We dodged, but Boomer decided to hit back. "Batter Up!" shouted Boomer and threw up a blue bomb. Once he hit the bomb it collided with the ball and exploded.

"Nice one, bro." said Brick while giving him a high five.

"Ok guys we have to hit unless you want to get hit by a soccer ball." I said and they nodded.

"Apple Yogurt Shoot!" I shouted and he dodged. "Bubble Popper!" shouted Bubbles, but he popped them with his soccer balls. "Swing Sonic!" shouted Buttercup, but he blocked it with a soccer ball wall. "Machine Gun Punch!" shouted Bunny, and he dodged every single one. 'Dang he dodged machine gun punches. How are we going to defeat him.' I thought. Once he dodged all her punches he threw more soccer balls. I wasn't paying attention and I got hit. *Bonk* 'Ow that hurt' I thought while rubbing my head. "Are those balls made of rocks or something?" I said.

This time the boys attacked. "Chakram Slice!" shouted Brick, but he dodged. "Let's play dodgeball instead, Dodgeball Strike!" shouted Blitz. Soccer Star got hit in the head but recovered quickly. "Or let's paint a canvas red, Paint Laser!" shouted Blaine. He dodged but when the laser hit the tree it was on fire. "Electric Angel!" said Butch and Soccer Star got electrocuted and fell on the concrete. "Oh that's gotta hurt." said Bell.

"Hmm why don't we paralyze him, Pistol Paralyze!" shouted Blaster. "Ah, I can't move." said Soccer Star. "Just to make sure there is no limit, Ribbon Wrap!" shouted Bluebell. "Ok now that we have him what do we do?" asked Bubbles.

* * *

 ***Bubbles's POV***

"Ok now that we have him what do we do?" I asked. I wasn't able to here what they said because another voice spoke to me. 'Miyako, Miyako can you hear me.' ? said. "Yes I can hear you. Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Alicorn and I'm going to tell you how to defeat your new enemies." said Alicorn. She then showed herself to me. Alicorn is wearing a white toga with gold heels, she also has a reef on her head, white wings, and a gold horn on her head. "I'm I the only one able to see you?" I asked. "No your friends can see and hear me." she said. "Ok then how do we defeat our new enemies?" asked Blossom.

"The only way to defeat them is with your other transformations, but since you haven't unlocked them you will need Beat, Bass, Bell, and Butch to play any song together with there instruments." said Alicorn. "Ok then." said Beat, Bell, Bass, and Butch. "Oh and you have to shout out Random Mix." said Alicorn before she disappeared. "Ok lets defeat this guy so I can get back to my phone." said Beat and Bell sweat dropped. "Random Mix!" they shouted and their instruments and music sheets appeared in front of them.

* * *

 ***Bass's POV***

We shouted random mix and our instruments with music sheets appear. "Turns out I'm going to play the saxophone." I said. "Well we have our regular instruments so lets start." said Bell.

I started first since I have the melody. When we started I think Bell new this song cause she started singing.

 **Worth It by Fifth Harmony**

 _Give it to me I'm worth it_  
 _Baby I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me I'm worth it_  
 _Baby I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some_  
 _Bring it Bring it back like she left some_  
 _Uh in the club with the lights off_  
 _What you actin shy fo', come and show me that you_  
 _Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it_  
 _Stop playin', how you know that I_  
 _Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it_  
 _What you actin shy for_

 _Just gimne you, just give me you_  
 _Just gimme me you, that's all I wanna do_  
 _And if what they say is true, if its true_  
 _I might give me to you_  
 _I may take a lot of stuff_  
 _Guaranteed I can back it up_  
 _I think I'ma call you bluff_  
 _Hurry up, I'm waiting out front_

 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style_  
 _Uh huh, show me what you got, cus I don't wanna waste my time_  
 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style_  
 _Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while_

 _Give it to me I'm worth it_  
 _Baby I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me I'm worth it_  
 _Baby I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _It's all on you, it's all on you_  
 _It's all on you, so what you wanna do_  
 _And if you don't have a clue, not a clue_  
 _I'll tell you what to do_  
 _Come harder just because_  
 _I don't like it, like it too soft_  
 _I like it a little rough, not too much, but maybe just enough_

 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style_  
 _Uh huh, show me what you got, cus I don't wanna waste my time_  
 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style_  
 _Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while_

 _Give it to me I'm worth it_  
 _Baby I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me I'm worth it_  
 _Baby I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some_  
 _Bring it Bring it back like she left some_  
 _Uh in the club with the lights off_  
 _What you actin shy fo', come and show me that you_  
 _Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it_  
 _Stop playin', how you know that I_  
 _Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it_  
 _What you actin shy for_

 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style_  
 _Uh huh, show me what you got, cus I don't wanna waste my time_  
 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style_  
 _Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while_

 _Give it to me I'm worth it_  
 _Baby I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me I'm worth it_  
 _Baby I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this isn't the last you'll see of uuuuusssssssssssss!" yelled Soccer Star and turned back into a soccer ball, but when it turned back into a soccer star I saw a mark on it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever now I can get back to my phone." said Beat and Bell sweat dropped again. "Why are sweat dropping Bell?" asked Blaine. "Because all she ever does is be on her phone or her laptop playing a game, listening to music, or is watching anime on her phone." she said. "Oh ok then." he said. "Well time to go shopping." said Bubbles. "Ok fine but I'm going to be listening to music the whole team and probably take a nap at the food court or something." said Beat. "Ok then lets go said the girls other than Buttercup or Beat. " Um guys I have a feeling that we might go shopping a lot." said Boomer while we were following the girls to the lab. "Yeah I think we are." said Blitz.

* * *

 **There you go guys and I'm so sry for not updating 'cause I had a ton of projects, concerts, assessments, and homework to do. Hehe ^.^' Oh and I have a lot of stories on my mind that I think I should take a nap. R &R peeps and cya.**


End file.
